Addiction
by purplerockz
Summary: As War rages throughout the Ninja Countries, so does envy for the Uchiha Clan's prized Sharingan. What happens when numerous Sharingan Users become inflicted with a mysterious new poison? They must rely on their clans most hated rival for help, the Senju, specifically the Senju's beautiful heir to the throne. Non-Massacre/Love Triangle/ Itachi-Kakashi-Shisui
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Host **

"I won't heal him."

The words no man in immediate death wants to hear on the battle field.

"Heal him, please!" Another voice sounded, frantic and filled with anxiety.

"I refuse." The woman repeated to her comrade. She shook her head stubbornly, making her scarlet locks bounce off her shoulders. Her plump lips formed into a frown. Her multifarious eyes narrowed at the injured man before her, the hatred she had for him was obvious.

The man coughed, he could feel the blood burning his esophagus with each breathe. His entire body felt as if it was on fire- he even saw specks of red every time he blinked. The sword wounded him more than he thought it would, his Sharingan wasn't able to calculate the enemy fast enough.

He could hear the faint conversation of the two ninja that stood over him. _Why won't she heal me_. _Was she even a Leaf ninja?_ The sun blared down on him, blinding his view of the two. All he could see was the fiery outline of the woman.

"Amaya, he's one of our alleys." The broad man spoke deeply, his large hands currently covered in the Uchiha's blood from attempting to stop the bleeding. He looked up at the female, pleading for her help, he knew the Uchiha was on a tight time frame with this injury.

"He also wants my clan dead." The female spoke evenly, her hands filling with mal-intent chakra.

"Amaya, I swear." Her ANBU captain threatened, sensing the evil in the energy around them.

Shisui coughed again, he swore he could feel his heart contract with every beat, and he swore his veins were filled with fire. The burning sensation was becoming unbearable. His feet were starting to go numb, and his hands felt cold. The odd combination made him absolutely nauseated.

He heard shouts from his fellow ANBU captain and then a scream. Suddenly he could feel a weight on his chest that started to slowly expand across his entire body.

_Is this death?_

It was painful at first, it felt like a thousand needles piercing his skin. The scream grew louder with each piercing moment he felt.

_Is this the end?_

What took mere minutes felt like an eternity to the injured Uchiha. The painful piercing experience soon evolved into a numbing sensation. It was warm-unlike the previous burning of his insides he felt prior- and soothing. The pain seemed to slowly deplete and retreat back to this new, odd warming phenomenon.

_Am I in heaven?_

His breathing seemed to come with more ease, and the weight on his chest started to dissipate. He could feel all of his senses heighten; the hair on his arms stood up and his chest fully expanded. He could hear the birds flying above them, the movement of their feathers brushing against one another in flight calmed his nerves. He could smell the gross amount of blood covering himself and the battle field, and somehow in the distance, flowers. His adrenaline was kicked into full throttle- which felt nothing but refreshing.

"Will he be okay?" Taki asked the female, wiping the sweat from his forehead anxiously. He watched the petite woman concentrate over the fallen Uchiha. She gracefully removed clumps of black tar from his chest, which she delicately placed into glass jars that she summoned from a small scroll in her ninja pouch.

"He was poisoned, it effected his nervous system which caused a delay in his sharingan working. It was manufactured by a true genius." She muttered, examining the poison she removed. Her eyebrows were creased, she was putting a lot of her chakra into Shisui and it was wearing her down.

To be an ANBU medic required years of expertise in the field, and even more years of fine chakra control. It is so easy to use the wrong precision of chakra in the field, either by distractions from battle or fatigue. Such a small incident like that could easily kill the person you're trying to heal. An intrusion of chakra into another body can cause it to go into shock, or for the cells to experience mass mitosis and turn cancerous. Many ninja have died years later from cancer because of medics who couldn't control their chakra effectively. It was a growing concern in the medical field, and not much awareness was spread about the issue.

Shisui's eyes burned, he blinked furiously. The sweat and blood on his forehead weren't helping his cause.

"Calm down." The same woman's voice from before echoed around him.

He felt a soft material covered his face, and brush across his skin in smooth motions.

When he opened his eyes again the sweat and blood were gone.

"Give me the saline." Her voice sounded again.

The image in front of him was still blurry.

"Keep your eyes open." The voice ordered, he felt his eyelids forcefully open, and a cold liquid hit his eye. He started blinking again, tears forming, with each movement from his eyelids his vision got clearer and clearer.

"Jeez, this poison was definitely intended for you Uchiha." The female voice sounded again, he felt pressure on both sides of his temple, and a cooling sensation spread across his forehead and behind his eyes. The feeling calmed him, and he didn't want it to stop.

As the blinding rays of the sun fell behind the monstrous trees of the battle field, Shisui's vision was able to finally adjust to the lightening and his environment again.

He scanned the area before him, his vision fully vivid and operational now. Various weapons and swords stained the land before him, as well as blood from both sides of the battle. Numerous trees were destroyed from various Justus types, and even more of the landscape resided in destruction. The once green and lively land was bland and filled with the coldness of the ninjas occupying its space.

"You okay?" Shisui adjusted his gaze towards the two aside him. The voice belonged to a petite female who kneeled closest to him, she wore simple ANBU attire and had a wolf mask pulled to side of her head, he could see it was hand painted and bore symbols commonly used in medicine. The woman had numerous scrolls attached to her hips, flat jacket, and kunai pouch on her thigh. Beautiful tattoos adorned her hands and wrist, he noticed they were sealing symbols, which most likely allowed her to summon materials from a base elsewhere. Her skin was sun kissed, and she bore white scars-which the untrained eye would not be able to see-over her arms and shoulder blade. Her cat-like eyes were framed by her high cheekbones, and her dark scarlet hair reminded him of dried blood. She wore her hair short, it fell just to her shoulders in small curls and waves.

When he blinked again her image changed, he could see her chakra network that traveled throughout her entire body. Her chakra buildup was intense, she had numerous reserves. He could tell she had mastery of her chakra control, it flowed throughout her body precisely. Her muscles were cushioned by her chakra, most likely giving her an increase in speed, strength, and stamina. He could see her internal organs as well and could see notable damage to her left lung. He assumed it was from a blade, the scar tissue surrounding it was small. He could even see small cracks in her collarbone from previous breaks.

With another blink, her image was solid again. Her eyebrows were curled upwards, and she seemed to be speaking to him.

"Shisui!" Taki's deep voice snapped him out of his haze. Taki, a seven-foot three-hundred pound man who seemed to be built from steel, was one of the ANBU elite captains he had been working closely wit. The two often sparred together in their free time or played chess. He had known the rather large man for years, even before his promotion into the ANBU Ops.

"Shisui Uchiha, right? Are you okay?" The female asked, for probably the tenth time already.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" He managed to talk, his throat sore.

"You've been poisoned, the enemy seemed to be targeting you specifically. The poison attacked your nervous system and was meant to affect your sharingan permanently. Don't worry, I've removed it. You should be fine." The woman stated, her voice confident as she explained further the effects the poison had on him, even explaining the synapses of the brain.

"Who are you?" Shisui managed to ask, shaken, lifting himself up from the ground. Everything still a blur to him.

The girl adverted her eyes, frowning, "Amaya_ Senju_."

* * *

"I never would've imagined being saved by a Senju."

Amaya narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired boy in front of her. Her hands engulfed in green chakra and currenting performing a detailed assessment, such an assessment that required concentration and _silence_.

Uchiha Shisui scoffed at the red-head. Taking her silence as a challenge. The two of them were currently hiding in a nearby cave off the battle grounds. Taki, the ANBU captain of Amaya's team, was on his way back to the base camp to retrieve reinforcements and a medical team to assist with the transport of the injured Sharingan User. The poison affected him worse than he'd admit and they required additional help if they ever hoped to make it back in one piece.

Shisui's current medical state was…by all means horrible. He was covered in dried blood, his hair slicked back with sweat, and half of his body practically immobile from the residue of the poison. Amaya was not in too great of a condition either, her entire uniform was either torn or covered in blood and mud. Her hair was tied back, and her muscles ached. She was nearing her end with her chakra limit and was on her third solider pill. The two of them had been waiting for two days for back up. Shisui needed intense medical care and most likely swift transport back to the village for further testing, not battle front first aide which lacked laboratory testings and bountiful supplies to produce an antidote. Amaya's only strategy was to continually pour her medical chakra into him to counteract the poisons afteraffects, to say the least at the beginning of their cave stay the Uchiha could barely move his fingers-so there was progress. Slow progress.

"You know, if we both die in this kami-awful cave, we might as well enjoy get to know each other."

Green eyes narrowed at onyx.

"Listen, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. Heck- I would be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

Green eyes looked away from onyx.

_Hmph. _Shisui frowned. He had been on ANBU for almost five years now. He was assigned captain his second year in- a feat in of itself. His reputation for his speed quickly spread throughout the nations and the fear of his sharingan grew with every mission he completed. Throughout his years numerous names have been mentioned or recognized, Senju Amaya being one of them. She was first cousins with the famous Tsunade, Queen of Slugs, who personally taught her everything she knew about medicine. She was famed as one of ANBU's best medics and fuunijutsu users. Her skills in fuunijutsu (sealing) is what got her most of her fame from other nations, rumors have it she's summoned demons to demolish entire enemy camps. He even remembered a time when his team was assigned a training ground next to hers, the vast amounts of weapons she summoned in mere seconds was astonishing and quit frightening to be honest.

Truthfully, he didn't blame the girl for ignoring him. Their two clans have been sworn enemies since the beginning of the Leaf Village- and even before. As time passed, the Senju clan rose with power and Uchiha clan was pushed further and further away. Most politics of the nation were under control of her clans' opinions- which infuriated the members of the Uchiha. It wasn't rare to see members from the two clans engaging in bars fights, drunkenly angered by the past. Personally, he wished to make peace with her clan and the village itself. Mistrust for his clan grew louder and louder as he aged.

He watched the young princess concentrate, her brows turned upward and her face filled with exhaustion. She was only a year younger than himself- a fact he knew from memorizing the bingo book. He remembered when she first joined the academy, she was top of her class for chakra control and intelligence. When he was promoted to chunin she started her first year as genin, at the age of 9. By 13 she was jounin and he was in his first year of ANBU. She joined his ranks two years ago- a referral from Kakashi the cold blooded killer- and was making an impressive reputation for herself.

"What's your favorite color." The soft-spoken words shocked Shisui, he looked at the red-haired healer in disbelief, after two days she finally said something to him other than patient care information or sarcastic remarks.

"Green. Like the forest that surrounds Kohona and my home."

Amaya smiled, imagining what village life must be like at the moment.

"Mine is purple, like the lilacs that grow in training field five." She voiced, her eyes lighting up with the sheer thought.

"Okay, if you could do anything at this very moment, what would it be Miss Senju _Princess_." Shisui asked, sarcastically ending his question with Amayas official title in the village- knowing full well he's seen her instruct her teams to not call her by the honorific and to treat her as any other ANBU member.

"Shower." She answered so fast it made the Uchiha let out a deep laugh.

"Don't you dare say anything otherwise, _Prince Shisui_, because we all know you're the one smelling this cave up right now." The two bellowed out in laughter, spending the rest of the night chatting about civilian life and occasionally engaging in gossip and jokes about certain captains no one liked in the ANBU ranks.

After another day and a half, Taki returned fully equipped with a medical team and an additional ANBU squad to escort them safely back to base camp. To his surprise the Senju and Uchiha managed not to murder one another, and to his greater surprise the often serious, no games, healer of his was actually being friendly to her clans sworn enemy.

* * *

"This poison is refined; the ingredients are so rare and very hard to counteract." The petite medic murmured to her team. Her sterile gloved hand carefully pouring her new antidote into a vile with the black tar that she practically ripped out of Uchiha Shisui's bare chest only days ago. She was currently in a secluded, unmarked tent on base camp designated for laboratory studies and experiments during the war. Entrance into the tent alone required the user to perform an extensive, complicated, top-secret jutsu to undo the complex seal around its perimeter.

"Ma'am, we have the results from testing." A tall, rather lanky, man spoke softly. Handing the young heiress a sheet filled with countless lab values.

"As I figured, start mass producing my antidote now. Our units are filled with Uchiha clan members, there's no doubt we'll see another incidence of this shortly."

Senju Amaya frowned, massaging her temples lightly to relive the horrible stress headache adorned upon her from lack of sleep and fear of losing 1/4th of their current ANBU soldiers on the battle field. The poison she extracted was indeed meant for sharingan users. The combination of ingredients- which some were still unidentifiable- worked in such way that it would completely render the sharingan useless once it reached the affected persons eyes. Getting even a microgram of the toxin in ones bloodstream would produce a reaction immediately, causing the person to experience intense pain, loss of speed, loss of stamina, and eventual loss of muscle use. This would make them easy to either eliminate on the battle field or kidnap for interrogation.

"How is he doing?" She asked, holding a small vile of dark violet antidote in her hands.

"Vitals stable, labs normal, trace elements of the poison lingering in his nervous system however." Another medic reported, handing Amaya a patient chart containing all of the Uchiha's pertinent information and current health status.

"As of now, every medic here is assigned to antidote duty. I want every one of our units equipped with it, and every Uchiha needs to carry two vials on all missions and battles. Understood!" Amaya announced to her team, her voice loud and strong.

"Hai!" Her medics shouted in union, all starting their newly assigned task.

Amaya made her way to the medic tent immediately, determined to administered the antidote to Shisui. Removing the strange, black tar was only a temporary solution. A cure- her antidote-was the only way to fully rid his body of the harmful toxins. She was worried, it had been well over 72 hours since the attack, and with their limited supplies it took even longer to create the counter formula. Was she too late? Would her solution work if it spread to his coveted eyes by now?

"Wow, don't look so serious or anything!" The cheerful voice of Shisui snapped Amaya out of her trance, she looked at him in disbelief. He was all smiles and carefree, lounging in his hospital bed casually reading one of Jiarya-sama's non-edited books (which only three copies existed world-wide at the moment, rumor has it he actually signed a contract with a publishing agency- but it is Jiraya-sama we are talking about so who knows what the truth really is).

"Kami! How are you feeling?! How are you so awake right now?!" Amaya asked frantically, appearing at his bedside in an instant. Her hands were already covered in green chakra and hovering over his chest. She was performing a full head to toe assessment before administering her antidote, she had to make sure she covered every possible issue.

"Here, this is an antidote I've been working on." She motioned, handing him the small vial, which grew even smaller in his hands.

He looked at her, then to the vial, then back at her, then back at the vial.

"Men! Really are hopeless I swear!" Amaya hissed in annoyance and laugher, wrapping her hand around his and directing him with the injection.

"Oh, come on! I'm not the medic here, Miss Senju!" Shisui laughed- his expression soon turned from one of glee to pain. He held his chest with each cough that erupted from his chest, the pain unbearable.

"What's wrong?!" Amaya shouted, her hands once again on top of his chest, engulfing his whole upper body with her healing chakra.

"That felt much better…". He sighed, being able to take a full breath again. Her warm chakra giving him the only relief of pain. He could feel her energy traveling across his muscles and weaving in and out of his rib cage, the warm sensation destroyed any pain in its path and helped relief his stressed muscles.

Amaya sighed, watching the Uchiha close his eyes in relaxation. Over the course of many long hours and days he did start to rub off on her, she couldn't tell if that would be a good or bad situation for her future self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Start **

_Clink. Clink._

"You have to be faster than that, there's no way you earned your nickname _Body-Flicker_ with that speed."

Amaya smirked, easily dodging one of Shisui's kunai throws- again.

He glared at her from his tree top, huffing, already out of breath.

"Come on, Uchiha. I know your clan is tougher than this." She taunted him, dodging more of his attacks with ease.

"How is this considered 'A Medical Assessment, _Hn_?" He asked, grinding his teeth.

The red-head laughed, flickering next to him in the tree. He blinked in confusion, barely having time to recognize her chakra signature approach him. She stuck her tongue out at him and…

"Oops!"

…Shisui fell towards the ground, her 'light' tap to his stomach causing him to lose his balance.

He huffed, laying on the ground still. He watched her image in the tree disappear again. _Great._

"Ouch!" He yelled, feeling a sudden pinch on his arm. Her image materializing next to him…once again without his notice.

"This is deemed a 'Medical Assessment' because it shows me"- _**pinch. "Hey stop it!"**_ \- "How long it's taking your body to heal and,"- _**pinch. "Seriously, stop it, Amaya!"**_\- "how the poison has affected your overall health and functioning- hence you're oh so slow reaction to about everything." _**Another pinch**__. **"Ow!"**_

The Uchiha crossed his arms, stubbornly looking away from the medic, causing her to release a loud laugh at his immaturity to the situation.

"Awe, the Uchiha didn't get his way." She mocked, crossing her arms in triumph.

"Please, I always get my way. Even if it takes me a little bit of time." He smirked, knowing that there's never been a skill or jutsu he hasn't been able to learn and master.

Amaya giggled, kneeling next to his body on the ground, casually twirling a kunai around her finger. "Oh yeah?" She smiled back at him, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows in question. He stared back at her, rolling his eyes aloofly.

"Yeah, just you wait. You'll see." He smirked, already planning an intense road to recovery workout in his head. He knew nothing would, or _could_, stop him.

"Mmmmmm." Amaya hummed, amused with his thought pattern, "And just what exactly are you planning on _achieving_?" She was very doubtful of his idea of a 'speedy' recovery.

"Ha!" He lifted himself up to sitting position fast, and matter-of-factly crossed his arms. "Well, first things first, I'll be getting back to leading missions."

* * *

Shisui Uchiha sighed, he was currently unassigned from the attack force. The poison had some nasty after effects that threw his muscles into full on spasms that lasted hours. Not only did it affect his muscles, it also slowed down his entire response time in almost every aspect- from chakra sensing, kunai throwing, jutsu performing, and much more. He had to constantly be monitored by medics.

The fire flickered, its image reflecting off his onyx eyes. He felt defeated. He sat at the fire pit every day for the past week watching his comrades come back from battle. He was going stir crazy, the spasms decreased each day, but he wasn't estimated for a full recovery until another few weeks. He insisted they let him back on the battlefront, but they were worried he would be a liability. He couldn't blame them, he would never forgive himself if he allowed another comrade to be injured or killed because of his weakness.

The poison that he was afflicted with was crafted specifically to affect the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan, and even possible the Hyuuga clan as more research was discovered on its toxins. The poison deactivated their clans' gift, essentially making them weaker and possible targets. He knew his clans prized eyes were the envy of other nations, and even if the Kohona Officials refused to trust his clan they at least admitted that their abilities were the reason the Leaf took the lead in many war victories over the years.

He remembered when he first met the Kohona Officials, it was a top-secret mission that required him to collect intel on the Mist Village. If he was discovered it would've cause a break in their Peace Treaty and have been a causative factor to wage war again. The Officials were all of older age with serious eyes, each hailed for their numerous accomplishments in their lives, or the sheer power they once wielded when they were battle-front ninja in their younger years. Of course, not a single Uchiha was apart of the Council, but they ordered and used his clan mates as they pleased- not once thanking them for their service or dedication to the village. In their eyes his clan, his family, his friends, were only sheer numbers and weapons of their disposal. As long as the job got done and the village was safe, nothing else mattered. He understood why so many of his people hated the village and it's leaders, heck, even sometimes he felt those same dark feelings. He often wondered how different village life would be if his great uncle Madara Uchiha was voted into power over the Senju.

"Hey, Uchiha, how's the spasms." He'd recognize that voice anywhere; Senju Amaya.

She had just returned from the battle front with her medic team, she was placed as the secondary medic leader. Tsuande Senju was the primary leader, however she had been gone for a few weeks with her team, therefore Amaya had been promoted to charge. Rumor had it Tsuande and her team were up against powerful ninja, no one was sure if they would make it back.

Amaya had to leave her medic and research duties at the base camp to take on her cousins role on the battle front. Many of their medical staff was either injured, non-ANBU and only present to provide medical care at one of their many 'safe spot' camps, or accompying other teams on individual missions throughout the country side. Their numbers were small to begin with, but compared to years past it has grown. Tsuandes campaign to ensure a medic-nin on every squad helped propel the ninja world into a new age, where teams where now able to perform longer and further away missions without fear of injury or death. However, training a medic was a long and intense job- and not many completed it. To even be considered for the training one had to be the top of their class in academics, and must have shown a talent for fine chakra control at a young age. Not to mention they needed numerous references and to pass an initial agility test.

"They're slowly getting better." He smiled, noticing the Senju roll her eyes.

"Let me have a look." She sighed, knowing full well he was lying through his teeth.

Her hands were engulfed in green chakra immediately- despite spending days on the battle field relentlessly using up her reserves- and were already placed on his chest. He sighed in relief, he could feel her chakra making its way through his knotted muscles. It slowly undid the damage and relieved his pain. The warming sensation from her energy destroyed all pain in its path, giving Shisui the relaxation and rest he's been unable to find.

"You do know there's an entire team of medics here who can heal you at any time, _right_?" Amaya asked amused, watching her friend smile and start to doze off from her therapy session.

"Mmmm, yeah, yeah. Not the same as yours though." He whispered, silently twirling a kunai on his finger tip, enjoying the full body relaxation.

Shisui not only preferred healing sessions with Amaya because they were starting to form a solid friendship, but also because he trusted her. He owed his life and mental stability to her. She worked endless hours the first few weeks to get him back on his feet alone...

_"You need to trust me." The red-haird princess spoke softly, her words oddly comforting and mother-like. Shisui frowned, his arms shaking holding his weight up on the wooden bars in front of him, not willing to let go in fear his legs wouldn't be strong enough to hold him up. _

_"Im right behind you, let go, I promise I will catch you if you fall. I'm a lot stronger than I look." Amaya smiled, holding on tightly to a belt secured around his weight. _

_The Uchiha slowly lowered his feet to the ground, still using his upper body to hold himself up. With little movements he added more and more weight to shift onto his feet._

_"AH!" He screamed, his left leg fully giving out on him. In a swift movemnt Amaya lowered him to ground until he was in a sitting position. _

_"Ugh!" He yelled, throwing a rock across the training ground in anger._

_"You're doing great, yesterday you couldn't even bear weight, and now look. One leg at a time, Uchiha, one leg at a time." Amaya smiled, taking a seat next to him, calmly unrolling a small scroll from her kunai pouch._

_"Now lets focus on getting your chakra control back to tip top shape." She smiled again, giving him a reassuring pat on his arm. He smiled back, her touch __comforting._

"Amaya, I think anyone here would be willing to wait days in pain to receive a healing treatment from you." A deep voice sounded, causing the two to jump. His chakra signature completely masked, and his steps light as a feature.

The Senju princess smiled ear to ear. Her face lightening up with joy.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, leaving Shisuis side to embrace her old friend in a hug.

"Team Ro has been reassigned to this area for a few days, to rest and gather supplies until our next mission is assigned." The silver-haired main explained, his arm still around the petite female's waist.

Shisui looked up and nodded his head in acknowledgment towards his fellow comrade. Kakashi was captain when he joined ranks in ANBU, and he was a part of Team Ro- the fourth Hokages personal ANBU squad. They were only dispatched to the up most secret missions and had clearances and knowledge above every other member of the Black Ops. Amaya had been childhood friends with the silver haired man. Due to her family's close ties with the Hokage, she was often assigned to heal them in private after missions- to ensure no knowledge escaped from a talkative nurse in the hospital who asked too many questions. Often than not, she was put on solo missions to meet Team Ro at rendezvous points, healing them, and then heading back to the village to await another distress signal.

As the years went by and Kakashi engaged in more and more dangerous missions, he would decide to pop by her place instead of the hospital for healing- leading to their close friendship and bond. He had spent many nights getting lectured by the red-head as she healed him and made her famous chamomile tea that could send any tense ninja into a peaceful sleep.

"Shisui, I heard what happened. How are you feeling?" Kakashi began, making his way towards the Uchiha, Amaya still on his hip.

"I have a feeling this reassignment isn't just for supplies and waiting for a new mission?" Amaya hinted at, her hand on Kakashi's arm and her eyes filled with worry.

"Sharp as ever, my dear." Kakashi's eye crinkled, looking down at her. She left his side to resume her healing on Shisui, her face bearing her emotions. She was hoping her team and the others would be leaving the battle grounds soon to return home, but, with this new engagement she knew it only meant a longer deployment period. She missed village life, she missed the loud civilians, she missed her favorite ramen shop, and she missed her family.

"So, how long has it been?" She asked, knowing full well his team was one of the first to receive her antidotes. Although his team is the Hokages personal guard, and would receive one of the first batches anyway, she ensured he was the very first person. Ever since Obito gave him his sharingan eye to Kakashi years ago, his number of attempted kidnappings and assignations grew outstandingly. Obito even received backlash initially from the Uchiha clan when they both returned. Luckily for him, Rin, a truly smart medic, was able to save both of their stubborn behinds that day. Eventually the Uchiha clan realized it was miracle their team made it back alive and forgave them both- for the circumstances that only Kami could control.

"We were attacked three days ago. Luckily, due to you, we all made it." The two gasped at Kakashi's words.

"Three days how are you moving?!" Amaya asked, amazed at his current state of health. Shisui was no doubt a very strong shinobi, but he was even bed bound for a few days after his attack. The fact that Kakashi was able to travel to their base camp was a feat in of itself.

"It was only a scratch and I used your formula as soon as possible. I felt the effects immediately though, and I still am having residual issues from it." He explained, hands in his pocket, his uncovered eye examining the two of them before him.

Shisui scoffed, resting his head in his hand. "My injury involved a literal sword wound with poison through my stomach. Yours's was simply a scratch, and you are almost as useless as I am now." He lifted his head up to meet the wolf's gaze.

"So, there's no doubt these attacks are targeted." He continued, bringing his hand up to grab hold of Amaya's, signaling for her to stop her healing session. She frowned, continuing to hold his hand.

"Whoever these people are, they're targeting Sharingan users. Kami-forbid one of you guys were out on a solo mission, there would've been no way for you to defend yourself or even evade these attackers! We have to be on high alert!" Amaya insisted.

Shisui sighed, "Kakashi, take a seat, if you're experiencing any of the pain I am, you'll need a healing session too." The silver haired man nodded, trying to not show his pain as he slowly made his way over to the fire, positioning himself next to Shisui. The two sharingan users hiding their anxious thoughts about these attacks.

* * *

"You should be more careful."

Kakashi remained silent, entering the Senju princesses' tent, taking a seat next to her small side table. Her words were soft, she remained focus on her task at hand which involved inscribing blank scrolls with sealing symbols and her chakra.

Each brush stroke of hers was smooth and precise, she side glanced at the silver haired man next to her and sighed.

"I'm assuming there's a reason you decided to visit me this late at night?" She asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

It was currently midnight, and she had been relieved of her medic duties at the healing tent. Her team was currently unassigned from the battle front for the next five days to regain strength and rest. She spent most of her days either healing the wounded from the field, healing Shisui, and now Kakashi.

Kakashi was on his third day at her base camp, he was still feeling side effects from the poisons- however, he was healing fast and almost ready for redeployment. His team spent most of their time at the outskirts of the base camp, minding their own business, and rarely engaging in conversation with those outside of their ranks. Team Ro was no doubt very secretive and preferred to not be bothered by other members of ANBU they did not know or trust.

"This war between us and the Rock Nation seems to be coming to an end soon." He started, his voice deep.

"So, I've heard." Amaya continued, laying her fresh scrolls out to dry.

"With Tsunade set to return shortly, your duties as head medic will be relieved."

The red-head nodded in agreement to his statement, her cousin was by far the best medic the village has ever seen. She cured to most daunting diseases and injuries. She inspired hope in every patient she saw. She was truly someone to look up and admire.

"Team Ro will be reassigned to village duty when this is over, and you'll be reassigned to hospital duties." He continued, reclining back on her small mattress.

"Kakashi, just get to your point already." Amaya huffed, annoyed with his round about ways of inquiring information from people. Ever since they were children he would do this- state obvious facts until a person insisted on what his _actual_ question was.

Kakashi paused, staring off into the corner, he took a deep breath and began slowly, "I think we should spend more-"

His words were cut off by an urgent chakra flair outside of the tent and loud footsteps. A hurried knock could be heard at her tents base, causing the entire material to shake back and forth.

"Princess Amaya!" A frantic medics voice sounded from the outside.

"Come in." She commanded. A small man's body appearing before the two. He was breathing fast and covered in sweat, most likely from running from the medic tent to hers.

"Uchiha Shisui is experiencing an acute episode of uncontrolled spasms, he can hardly move and is in intense pain!" The medic explained franticly, Amaya already on her feet grabbing her supplies.

"Kakashi, I'll be back soon!" She shouted to the silver haired man before disappearing into the night.

The silver haired man sighed in annoyance, slowly getting up to leave back to his respected place, knowing full she would be spending another entire night in the medic tent.

* * *

Yamato watched his Captain return back to Team Ro's camp area, his demeanor was calm, and he had his typical hands-in-pocket walk.

"Ayo, should we start planning the wedding yet, Captain?" One of the members joked, emerging from their tent sensing the wolf's presence.

"And what exactly would you be talking about?" Kakashi asked, watching a few of his team members start to crowd around him. The lack of privacy in his life becoming a nuisance at the current moment.

"Please, we all know we you've been all night." The members joked, smirking and raising eyebrows.

"And I wonder who would be the one to inform the entire team of my whereabouts?" Kakashi considered, his voice low and demanding.

Yamato sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Listen Captain, I didn't say anything, people saw you enter her tent and began making assumptions." The wood user insisted, scared for his life, knowing full well Kakashi could demolish any of them in his path at any given second.

"I mean, Captain, she is beautiful. And if anyone has a chance at getting her it's you." Another one of his members assured quickly, hands in the air, voice shaky, sensing his rise in anger.

"Seriously, only you or the Uchiha to be honest! Your competition is low!" Another member said, adding onto his friends' statement fast. Hoping this would prevent a rigorous morning of training in the next few hours or even worse- _death_.

"The Uchiha?" Kakashi asked, his eye examining the three members before him. Yamato nearly on the verge of fainting, and the other two covered in a cold sweat and shaking in their sandals like children.

"I m-mean, she just spends a lot for time with h-him. Andy-you know how war is? N-not much to do, other t-than gossip and…y-y-you know…" The sandy haired ANBU member stuttered, slowly backing away from his close proximity with Kakashi.

"You know?" Kakashi probed further, taking a strong stride closer, asserting his alpha position.

"Y-You know…g-gossip a-and make…b-b-babies.." The man whispered, fearing for his life.

Yamato held his breathe, waiting for a lightening fist to take his heart out. He always knew this was how we would go, being killed for the idiot remarks of his teammates.

"Training, 0500, spread the word to Team Ro. We will be spending the entire day on the field. I will be personally sparring certain members to ensure they are up to par with this team standards." Kakashi ordered, his voice cold. His three members saluted in union before disappearing as fast as possible.

A lone crow watched the scenario unfold beneath it, its red eye capturing the odd reaction of the silver haired man before flying off into the dark night.

* * *

"Shisui you need to call me sooner, please. If you are in this much pain, we can help you." Amaya frowned, her green chakra wrapping around the Uchiha's upper torso, making its ways into his muscles, undoing all the damage and knots from the spasms.

"It's been almost two weeks, Amaya. Why am I still this way, I can barely go through an entire sparring session without cramping up?" He asked, grinding his teeth in frustration. He was convinced that by the end of this troublesome war he wouldn't have any teeth remaining.

"The poison spread fast, it was engineered to do this. Whoever made this wanted every chance of capturing or killing you they could get. Healing from something like this takes time, _a lot of it_." Amaya explained, massaging his tense back and shoulders.

He frowned, turning his head away from her, his hands in fist. His knuckles were white from squeezing them so hard. She could sense his frustrations and anger towards himself, not being up to par with your usual abilities was irritating, especially for a worldly feared shinobi. Rumors had he was one of the strongest Uchiha members the clan has ever seen, besides that of their early founder. He rarely got injuries that caused him prolonged absence from missions, so this situation was completely new to him.

"Let's head back towards my camp, I know the perfect solution!" The Senju suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the Uchiha by his shirt and literally dragging him across the base with her sheer strength.

The two ninja laughed as they fast walked throughout the base camp, Amaya's tent being towards the edge- far away from the medical tent- purposely assigned to her by Taki. This way she would be almost mandated to get rest and not spend her nights off in the healing tent. Amaya giggled as her grasp on Shisui's sleeve tightened, causing him to almost trip numerous times. Her long legs took strides bigger than his, making him add an extra step to keep pace. Many of the other ANBU members watched the two with curiosity, the rumors of their _closeness_ had started spreading throughout the ranks recently, her private healing sessions for him not helping the rumor mill. Often times many members would catch the Uchiha sneaking his way to her part of the camp, claiming he was visiting her after hours for "healing session." The fact that it was close to three in the morning wasn't helping their reputation either, rumors were sure to spread even more by sun rise.

"What is this grand plan of yours?" Shisui laughed, tumbling his way through the flap of her tent, falling and rolling into her mattress in the process. He shook his head in amusement, brushing the dirt off of his uniform.

"I'm going to cook you my famous Granny Mitos' dumpling soup. Every time I was sick she would make it for me, and I swear to Kami it would cure me." Amaya giggled, starting her small heating plate.

Shisui reclined back on her mattress, watching her go about her dinner preparation. She summoned most of her supplies from scrolls, even fresh food. They engaged in their normal conversation, which revolved around everything and anything. He explained to her how his aunt and mother would cook at home, swearing his clan's top-secret dumpling recipe was most likely 'out of this world' compared to hers. His fresh comment earning him a swift punch to the arm. The two spent the night laughing and eating her soup. He would never admit it, but her recipe had to be one of the best soups he's ever tasted. But, he was sure if those words were spoken out loud, his rather terrifying tempered of a mother would somehow hear it from thousands of miles away. And she would be sure to punish him for when he returned o the village.

"I decided to go back to the battle front earlier than my team." Amaya spoke softly, through slurps of her soup. Her multifarious eyes watching Shisuis reaction with curiosity. He raised his eyebrows, his face remaining stolid as he gulped down an entire dumpling.

"You need rest too." He finally spoke after a few silent moments, "However, I cannot stop you. So, when will you be returning?" After spending weeks in close proximity with the princess he learned fast about her passion to help others. There was not a moment when she wouldn't jump at the chance to help another comrade. Her ambition was admirable.

"Awe are you going to be waiting for my return?" Amaya smirked, dramatically batting her eyes and pretending to be so honored.

"Excuse me for wondering when my _friend _will be returning back from battle." He countered back, straightening his back trying to remain serious. The hint of red on his cheeks visible.

"I'll only be gone for two weeks-"

"Two weeks!" Shisui shouted, his cool exterior breaking.

"Kami, that's forever!" He continued, thinking about how boring his days would be without seeing his friend on the regular.

Amaya just giggled, patting him on his head as she continued eating her meal. He stayed for only a few hours, spending the rest of the night talking and joking. He decided to leave when he saw the sun rise, knowing she'd be gone by night and would need her rest. As they said their goodbyes- which consisted of a tight hug and her grabbing his cheek jokingly- he couldn't help but notice a shiny piece of silver hair on her bed.

Kakashi rose before any of his team members, he didn't sleep much that night. His focus was spent too much on a certain tent of a certain medic who had a certain Uchiha stay past hours for a certain long period of time. As the sun rays started to reach above land, his dark orbs watched the Uchiha leave her place. Noting a rather close sharing of a hug before departure. He clenched his fist before returning to Team Ro. It was almost 0500, and he did promise them to worse training session of their lives.

* * *

It had been _over _two weeks since Amaya left, making Shisui become more fidgetily day by day. He anxiously awaited near their base camps entrance for her team to arrive. Once Team Ro departed the camp a week after her, the social life seemed to die down. There was no longer anything _new _and _interesting _to gossip about.

By the time Senju Amaya returned to camp it had been three weeks, she was accompanied not only by her team but also by Team Ro. Rumor had it the war was nearing its end and a peace treaty with the Rock Nation was underway. Both sides were becoming exhausted as the war prolonged and had meaningless battles and small victories over portions of land deemed unsuitable to even begin with.

"Someone seems to be looking better."

Shishui smiled, waiting by the main campfire for Amaya, she had just finished giving a basic debriefing session to Taki. She looked like she had been through hell and back, her armor was dented, her uniform torn, and her hair in a knotted mess. Her team and Team Ro didn't look much better either. Each of its member slowly departed to their induvial living spaces to clean up and to get well deserved rest. He watched Kakashi whisper something in her ear before she made her way towards him. The silver haired wolf's hard glare at him going _well_ noticed.

"Yeah, the spasms are practically non-existent." He informed her, he had made a lot of progress in the spasms area since she left. His reflexes fully returning, and his sharingan fully operational again.

"Looks like you had some fun sparing?" Amaya mussed, looking at the small cuts and bruises on his body.

"Yes." Shisui sighed rolling his shoulder back and forth to loosen himself up.

"Here, let me fix you up quickly. I'll never be able to sleep knowing you need a healing session from me." She insisted, her palms already on his back. He didn't reject her offer, plus he missed the feeling of her touch.

To be honest, Shisui had become addicted to the healing sessions he was having. The constant pain relief, cooling sensation, chakra flow, and harmonious medication was intoxicating. He had always been warned about situations like this, situations where the one injured becomes addicted to the medic's chakra, addicted to the pain relief. His body ached for her touch, it ached for her chakra. He needed the pain relief.

The moment her hands touched his back a breath of relief escaped his lips. It started off warm, and slowly circulated around his rib cage. Massaging its way into his muscles. The pain slowly faded and was replaced by pure bliss. His neurotransmitters were stimulated to the max, serotonin giving him the high he's been craving all day. He could feel her chakra sew together his stretched muscles. He could feel it regenerate his torn skin. It was truly addicting, and he wanted more.

His pain medicine wasn't cutting it anymore, it didn't give him the same high the chakra did. He didn't want it to stop, and the moment it did he felt angry. How could someone just stop what was the only thing that gave him pain relief. How could someone be _so cruel?_

Sometimes at night he would wake up in a sweat, his entire body shaking. His head would feel as though it just got slammed against the ground, and his vision would be doubled. He could barely stand and would have to stumble his way to the medic on duty and plead for a quick healing session. With Amaya gone, and no one keeping record, he started abusing the number of healing sessions. The past few nights had been worse for him, and the pain would awake him numerous times. Eventually, he was forced to use genjutsu on his own people, just so they wouldn't refuse treatment or talk.

"Shisui, you have chakra burns on your skin. How many treatments have you've been receiving?" Amaya asked alarmed, the pitch in her voice higher than usually, signaling her shock. She lifted up his shirt the moment she felt her chakra disrupted, his pale skin was blotched and red. She could sense the foreign chakra of her medic team circulating underneath his skin, forming large contusions and swelling. Some of her mystic palm chakra was currently accumulating in large lumps along his back, which caused the swelling. The contusions and burns were from the harsh stimulation of his cells from repeated healing sessions. If she didn't act fast his skin would receive irreversible damage, his cells would die, which could lead to blockage of his inner chakra channels. Blisters formed along his sides, and some looked to be infected. His body was completely rejecting her teams chakra.

"I don't know what you're talking about. In my opinion I haven't been receiving enough- especially since _someone _decided to leave longer than they promised." Shisui spoke defensively, aggressively pulling his shirt down to hide the damage to his body. Pain spread across his face the moment his shirt rubbed open one of the blisters on his side.

A wave of anger traveled along Amaya's facial features, with a chakra infused fist she grabbed the Uchiha by his collar and forcibly made him stand upright, pulling him forward so they were eye level.

"You're an addict." She growled, knowing full well he was abusing his sharingan, most likely casting her medical team under a genjutsu so they would heal him. Her anger mostly steamed from the fact that she didn't catch it earlier, her cousin Tsuande-hailed as the world's best medic-would no doubt be ashamed in her late detection. Not only did she let her patient injure himself, she ashamed her clan in her inability and lack of leadership. An almost decade of training and she missed such an obvious condition, her mother would've scowled her for this. Her father would sigh in disappointment.

Shisui felt a spark of anger and resentment, how dare she make such an accusation against him, especially in front of his ANBU members, the men and women he had been leading since he was young. He deserved the endless amounts of healing sessions he desired. He honored his village and loved it to no ends, he followed in his fallen father's foot prints. He was a Kohona hero and deserved to be treated with such respect.

"You're coming with me, now." Amaya growled, forming a series of quick hand seals, the two disappearing in a cloud of leaves. The only evidence of them ever being there were the abrupt stop of footprints in the dirt, and the thin, waxy layer the leaves had. They held a slight shimmer to them, covered in a light mixture of the two's chakra signatures.

The two ANBU shinobi stumbled to the ground, the male throwing the female as far away as possible.

"What are you doing?!" The female yelled, summoning a sword from the sealing tattoos on her wrist. She didn't care if she was wasting chakra, she refused to let the Uchiha disgrace her anymore. She was filled with anger, she let her clan's sworn enemy become close with her. Only to find out he's _probably _been using her this entire time. She should've expected nothing less from a filthy, lying _Uchiha. _

"I'm not an addict." Shishi growled, covered in a cold sweat. He could barely focus on his surroundings, the trees moved around him in a circular movement, making his nausea worsen.

Amaya dropped her sword, crossing her arms, huffing in annoyance. The Uchiha had truly turned into an unforeseen problem for her, and as much as she wanted to slice him in half with her sword, patient care came first. She needed to fix his state…and her reputation before he ruined it.

"Shisui Uchiha, tell me what you truly want right now." She ordered, knowing he outranked her by a thousand times, but in this situation, she was in charge.

The Uchiha huffed, "Heal me." He begged.

Amaya felt sympathy for the ninja, he was shaking and looked utterly helpless. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was turning a tint of yellow, he truly looked sick. She kept thinking of all the times they had spent together in over the past month. She really got to know him, and her heart tore with the fact that he was sick.

"Shisui, you're experiencing a type of sickness I can't heal with chakra. This illness you're having now, it's going to take a different method of healing." The scarlet beauty started to explain, inching closer to the addict, "I promise, it will help you with the pain. But first, you're going to have bear through that pain you're having now. I promise I'll be here for you every step of the way." She finished, closing the distance between them, touching his arm lightly. She knew exactly what she needed to do. She would start him off with a detox, it would flush his system of all foreign chakras. It would be painful. Afterwards, she would have to access some of her clans herbs, which came in few supply, and make ointment for his wounds and damaged skin. He would have to be put on a series of antibiotics, and she would need to re-wrap his blisters every three hours. Such a process like this would take weeks to months, depending on the willingness of the patient. However, she figured if they were truly as _close _as it seemed the past month, he would do it.

Shisui looked at her, his anger growing. Eyes glowing red. He wanted her chakra. And he wanted it_ now_.

* * *

Amaya sighed, clenching her jaw with anxiety. Every time she closed her eyes she was haunted by his red. She hit the wall she was leaning against in anger, large cracks erupting from the point of impact. How could she have been so naive, she was a dishonor to her entire family. The events kept replaying through her mind like a movie, no matter how many times she punched the wall, they wouldn't stop.

She couldn't look at her captain in his eyes, let alone any of her medics. She was supposed to lead them, protect them, show them an example of how to act, identify, and take care of their people.

She clenched her fist until her knuckles were white, the memories hitting her again;

_He was fast. His speed was incredible, something she had never seen before. Everyone hailed him for his agility but fighting for her life against him wasn't the place she wanted to witness his honored skills._

_She never saw him in a completely solid form, only flashes. She tried her best to dodge his precision attacks to her pressure points, but it was impossible. The first attack he hit her in midair, as she was attempting to escape. It left her arm numb, unable to manipulate chakra, and useless. She was aiming for a tree branch, but was unable to reach, her plummet to the ground was rough and sprained her ankle._

_"Shisui, please stop!" She yelled, engaging in a deadly dance with the Uchiha, moving rhythmically to avoid his attacks. She thanked herself, and her clan, for the intense defensive training they ingrained in her as a child. If it wasn't for her mother and cousin for forcing her to practice until she couldn't walk anymore, she would've been dead by now. Being a medic had never paid off more before in her life._

_The Uchiha dispersed instantly upon realization of her offensive skills, making Amaya rely on her hearing only. However, it wasn't sufficient enough, she was hit in her back numbing her entire waist down. On her fall off a high tree branch she sent a chakra infused punch to the ground with the only limb she had control over._

_The large craters that formed made the Uchiha uneven on his feet, giving her the lifesaving moments, she needed. With the only extremity left to her use, she fumbled through her kunai pouch and retrieved a small scroll._

_Shisui landed gracefully in front of her, his eyes glowing red, clouded by his addiction._

_"Summoning jutsu!"_

_He snared in annoyance, avoiding an onslaught of acid from a slug._

_He had tunnel vision, he saw nothing besides his target. Senju Amaya. Everything revolved around her. He needed her. He needed her chakra._

_The red-haired beauty was skilled, he'd admit, but she wasn't powerful enough to defeat him. Her mediocre summing jutsu was nothing compared to the power of his sharingan. With a little bit of concentration her animal was out of the picture, cast in a genjutsu that would wear off the moment he had her in his possession._

_Amaya concentrated her chakra to her pressure points, working on undoing the mass of foreign chakra he hit her with in each spot. His chakra was strong, and hard to break. She had to find the tiniest point of weakness in his and hit it with all the power she had._

_She blinked in fear, watching him enclose on her, her families summon animal already under his spell._

_"Heal me know." He snarled through his teeth, grabbing a fistful of her locks and forcing her to his level. Immense pain travelling along her scalp._

_"Shisui, please stop hurting me." She whispered, her multifarious eyes meeting his onyx._

_He stared at her, almost distantly._

_"Shisui please." She begged again, noticing the deactivation of his sharingan._

_His tight grip on her hair loosened, and she fell back to the ground with a little thump, hitting the back of her head against the tree bark. _

_The Uchiha remained in his hunched over position, his hand still stretched outwards as if it was holding onto her hair still._

_"Shisui..." Amaya called wearily, noticing his stillness._

_"He's fine." A deep voice made her jump, she covered her eyes from the sunlight rays that were revealed as Shishi's tense body feel forward onto her. She tried her best to catch him, only seeing the outline a tall man in front of them._

_He stepped forward, his figure covering the rays allowing her vision to adjust. The power he held to himself was impressive yet intimidating. He crossed his arms with authority and looked down at Shisui with pure disappointment._

_His onyx eyes met hers, he greeted her with a small smile, "Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha."_


End file.
